Bibby Clown
' Name: Bibby Clown' " This is the end" Actor - Simon, R Type - Clown Symbol Clothes - Green Robe Powers - The Final Light, Curse, Various Magic Main Weapons -Clown Trident Role - Clown Magician Description - The Character Bibby Clown is the only clown to go threw the entire series from start to finish. Bibby Clown is a Magician Clwon that posseses the Final Light so that the heroes canot get it. Bibby Clowns design of having green robes instead of black robes was decided because of difference as he is more of "man in the back" as everyone else is the fighter. Bibby Clown does build up from the start of the series as a magician that hides to a magician that aggressively fights more and more to become one of CHAOS Clowns favorites. ' ' Time School 1 - Bibby Clown appears near the end of the movie as the title of the movie "Bibby Clowns curse" happens when Bibby clowns face pops up for 3 seconds and a curse is unleashed on the heroes causing them to kill each other. Time School 2 - Bibby Clown makes another short appeareance near the beginning where he is seen talking to Jimmy Clown about how he thinks the heroes are just kids and shouldnt be killed and given another chance but in doing Bibby Clown is admiting he failed his mission on cursing them, Jimmy clown throws magic at Bibby clown killing him. ' Time School 3 '- Bibby Clown is seen in one the beginning title sequences standing with Jason Clown. Bibby Clown is given a second chance as he is seen at the beginning walking with Jimmy Clown to bring back Jason Clown back to life. Once Jason Clown was brought back to life the 3 clowns were re-united and were all facing the injured Pibbs. Jimmy Clown orders his clowns to attack Bibby Clown and Pibbs makes a run for it so Bibby Clown and jason clown chase after him. Bibby Clown goes around the ramp with Jason Clown to trap Pibbs on one side. Bibby Clown uses magic to attack Pibbs but misses. Pibbs than lunges foward and kicks Bibby Clown out of his way and runs away. Bibby Clown and the 2 other clowns run after him, but suddenly Pibbs jumps threw the portal to then escape. Bibby Clown stood with Jason Clown in shame and Jimmy Clown told them to leave. Bibby Clown than appears with Jason Clown and Jimmy Clown in a final battle with the 4 heroes in the CHAOS Realm. The 3 clowns attack the heroes, Bibby Clown attacks Tim and kills him. Bibby clown than helps out Jimmy Clown to try and stop Pibbs, but Pibbs is very fast and pushes Bibby Clown away. eventually the heroes are killed off till Pibbs is remaining and the clowns chase Pibbs to the LEGEND Realm and get reayd to fight pibbs there. Pibbs kung fu fights the clowns, and then steals Jimmy Clowns sword and kills Bibby Clown. ' Time School 4' - Sim in the Clown Asylum takes Bibby Clowns powers. Bibby clown kills 3 of the guards with magic and then runs away with the other 3 clowns to the escape of the Clown Asylum. Bibby Clown reaches the crimson CHAOS Realm, with the 3 other clowns to face off with the Dark clowns. Bibby clown and the 3 other clowns charge at the 2 Dark clowns and fight them. After the battle and death of the Dark Clowns, The Hero Clowns are soon killed off one by one by CHAOS Clown till Bibby Clown Remains. Bibby Clown than fights the ultimate CHAOS Clown in an epic finalie. In the end Bibby Clown is stabbed unlocking the true power of the "final light" as Dark and Light combine together to make one ultimate Light to make the end of time. Bibby Clown explodes a powerful beam of light causing everything in his path to be consumed by light, Bibby Clown and Sims prophecy was fulfilled... ' ' Time School 5 - Bibby Clown makes another ultimate appereance when time school is reborn, and is more powerful than ever. Information to be updated soon :)